


An Unpredictable Phone Call

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: At first Serena thought it was just an annoying call but turns out to be much more





	1. Chapter 1

The phone had continued to ring on and off for the last hour. Every time Serena picked up, she could hear that there was someone on the other line but they always hung up before saying anything.

 

Serena was becoming increasingly annoyed with the nuisance phone calls, she had tried to ignore them but instantly felt mean. She considered texting the number but realised it was private.

 

Again her phone ring, she let it ring for a couple of rings before answering.

 

_"Please, please, who ever it is please just say something, anything, I am losing patience."_

 

Serena waited, there was nothing but silence on the other line but she knew that there was still someone there, listening to her but why didn't they speak?

 

_"Do you have a name mystery caller_ " Serena enquired sarcastically.

 

_"Er Serena, its erm its Cameron"_ came the voice from the other side of the phone.

 

Cameron? Serena only knew one Cameron, Bernie, her Bernie, her son but why would he be calling her, why not his mum.

 

_"Cameron, is that you?"_ Serena asked sounding concerned.

 

_"Yes"_ came the reply, one simple word, just yes.

 

Serena was becoming increasingly concerned. She had never had a call from Cameron, he had moved away and was getting on well with his studies and as far as she was aware he was building on his relationship with his mum Bernie.

 

Then it hit her, had something happened to Bernie, was that the reason Cameron was calling to break the bad news, although she had only seen Bernie that morning before she had left her for work.

 

_"Oh please no"_ was all she kept repeating.

 

It took Cameron a while to realise what Serena must be thinking.

 

_"NO, No Serena, nothings happened to mum"_ came a very hurried reply.

 

Serena steadied herself on the kitchen side and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

_"Cameron, I don't mean to be funny but why are you calling me and not your mother, why did you constantly ring me and hang up?"_

 

There was an uneasy silence on the line. Serena had thought he had hung up again but then Cameron replied.

 

_"I need advice and I keep trying to put it off, I guess I was nervous about speaking to you, each time I heard your voice I wanted to speak but couldn't get the words out, I want to ask mum but I don't know how to tell her"_

 

Serena was intrigued, what did Cameron need advice on and why couldn't he tell Bernie?

 

Serena let thoughts flood her mind over what it could be, thinking of the very worse case scenarios to ones that weren't too bad. She was still thinking when she heard Cameron speak again.

 

_"Mum is going to be so mad. I don't know what she will say. We've been getting on so well recently, we have built some many bridges and I'm worried that they will all get torn down again."_

 

_"Whatever has happened Cameron, your mother loves you very much"_  a note of sadness was evident in her voice which comes from missing her own daughter. There had been so much still left unsaid when Elinor died that Serena had struggled to grieve but Bernie was there for her always. She let Serena do what she needed but was always there beside her. Bernie had seen how difficuly things were and had made an effort to put things right with her own children and Serena knew whatever Cameron had to say Bernie would still support. It might take a while for her to accept, acknowledge and support but Serena knew Bernie would always be there for the ones she loved.

 

_"Cameron, she is your mother and she loves you no matter what."_

 

Again another uneasy silence on the line before Cameron spoke.

 

_"I need help Serena to tell her that I want a break again from my studies only for a short time but I need to"_

 

Serena was a little lost for words, Cameron had already had a break from his studies once and had restarted not too long ago, initially working with both his mum and Serena.

Serena felt a little disappointment but thought he must have good reason.

 

_"You need to be honest with her, she probably won't be happy at first but if you have a good reason and explain it logically and rationally to her, your mum will support you. It's probably best if you do it in person though"_ Serena explained, a note of worry in her voice.

 

_"I think you are probably right, can you be there too?"_ Cameron enquired.

 

Serena thought about it.

 

_"It's probably best just you are your mum, I can be close by though?"_

 

_"It will effect you too Serena, I think you need to be there plus I don't know how mum will react  and she might take it better if you are there, you seem to have a calming influence over her"_

 

Serena laughed, she was not sure anyone could calm Bernie Wolfe down but she did admit she had fun trying to.

 

_"As long as you have a good reason for wanting to stop, your mum will be fine and I will make sure of it"_ Serena said back smiling into the phone.

 

_"How about if I tell her it's because I'm making you both Grandma's?"_  came the reply.


	2. Forming A Plan

_"Serena are you still there? I heard a bang" Cameron couldn't hide the worry in his voice._

 

_"Yes, yes still here, dropped the phone, Cameron what did you just say?"_

 

_"I said you and mum are going to be grandmas"_

 

_"I thought that's what you said, wow! Congratulations! I am so happy for you. Your mother will be thrilled I'm sure but this is going to be a huge shock to her. You need to do it face to face though Cameron, she would want to see your face when you tell her you're going to be a father."_

 

_"I know that's why I need your help. I want it to be special. Things recently have been great with mum and you are to thank for a lot of it. She's so happy with you"_

 

Serena felt a swell of pride, she knew that Bernies relationship with her children was improving but she had no idea Cameron attributed this to Serena as well. She had always had a soft spot for Cameron and she was feeling rather special that he had come to her for adivce.

 

Cameron had been with Jess for a year and they had moved in together after only a couple of weeks. Anyone that knew them knew they were meant to be. There had been a time when Cameron was dating Morven but they were more like best friends then a couple, the remained close both bother had someone knew in their lives. 

 

"Cam, how far along is Jess?" Serena asked. 

 

"13 weeks, we had the scan a couple of hours ago. I think it's only just beginning to sink in. I can't wait Serena, I can't wait to tell mum ether but I'm not sure how?"

 

" _Honestly_ _Cam_ _she_ _will be so happy for you. She might go quiet though be prepared, it's bound to make her think about when you are Charlotte were little and she was away. She regrets so much of it. I know she has told you but she beats herself up all the time about it"_

 

Cameron could hear the sadnes in Serena's voice. He knew just how bad his mum felt about leaving him an his sister when she went on tour. He never held this against her and never would but he knew his mum always hated it and she wouldn't ever forgive herself for missing so much.

 

_"I probably wouldn't lead with I want to give up medicine though"_

 

Serena's voice brought him back to the conversation.

 

_"You know it's your mums birthday in a couple of days why don't you tell her then? You could get her a card from the little one, or a gift with something on to announce it, or you could make a little video message saying you're sorry you couldn't make it but you've ordered her something and it will be here later and then turn up with something grandma related?"_

 

Serena could feel herself starting to get excited. She loved surprising Bernie and this was one thing she knew Bernie would love.

 

_"Serena you are brilliant. Is it ok if Jess and I come over for her birthday? I wasn't sure if you had any plans. I think that would be a great way to tell her and then I know I have your support too"_

 

_"Not a problem, Cam, you're mother will be home any minute though now so I should go, I don't want to have the third degree from your mother if she catches us talking, you know she will think we are planning things and I certainly don't want to ruin this surprise. It's such good news Cam, you will be a fantastic dad"_

 

_"Thank you Serena, I have to admit I am so glad mum found you. You've made all of our lives better and I love you. This child, my baby is going to be so lucky calling you grandma, I better let you go. I will see you in a couple of days, I have some planning to do. Thank you for the help Serena, you are amazing."_

 

Serena felt so emotional but happy she smiled at the thought of the conversation and at Cameron's last words. She was part of their family. She was accepted and loved and couldn't wait to be a grandma. Serena couldn't wait until Bernies birthday, she felt so excited. Only a cool of days to wait. Serena wondered how Cameron would tell Bernie, one thing Serena was sure of though is that it would be perfect.

 


	3. Birthday Surprise

" _Happy Birthday my darling_ " Serena beamed at her partner.

Bernie slowly opened her eyes to catch Serena sat bolt up right in the bed surrounded by cards and presents. Bernie had never been one for birthdays but with Serena things were always different. She was learning to love all the things she'd once disliked.

" _Why_ _thank_ _you_ " she smiled back as she sat up and kissed her partner good morning.

There was something so beautiful about Serena first thing in the morning. She was so natural, not hiding anything, she was perfect, to Bernie she was the most gorgeous thing in the world.

After what seemed like an hour opening all the cards and presents Serena told Bernie to wait in bed for a bit longer and she disappeared.

This was something Bernie was used too. There had been a time when she had been in the army that she would be up ridiculously early but now that she had left that behind she loved nothing more than staying in bed that little bit longer. Serena always granted her this luxury, she would leave her occasionally to enjoy the space while she disappeared downstairs.

Bernie was enjoying remembering the last couple of years with Serena when she heard her crash through the bedroom door with a tray of food and drinks.

_"A special breakfast for a special woman today"_

Bernie looked at the tray and smiled. Serena had gone to so much effort. Cute little pancakes cut into hearts with syrup and cream, selection of fruit, chocolates and a glass of champagne.

_"You didn't have to do all this but thank you. You never cease to amaze me. How did I become so lucky?"_

Bernie and Serena shared their breakfast in bed talking about random topics but enjoying spending time we each other.

Serena had asked Bernie weeks ago what she had wanted to do for her birthday, she had told her she could pick anything she wanted in the world and Serena would make sure it happened.

Serena had been surprised with her answer. All Bernie wanted was a quiet day in with Serena, just spending quality time together and relaxing. This was something that Serena had looked forward to. She knew she could spoil Bernie at home, especially as she knew about the announcement Cameron had.

 _"Have you heard from Charlotte and_ _Cameron_ _today_ " Serena asked as she turned her head not wanting to give anything away.

_"Charlotte text this morning wishing me a happy birthday and would see me when she is back home this weekend. Cameron is working early but said he would ring later"_

Serena felt so excited. It was only a matter of time before Bernie heard from Cameron and they could both share the news.

" _So_ , _what_ _shall_ _we_ _do_ _next_?" Serena asked her partner.

 _"You know what? I'd love to curl up downstairs together and just watch a film"_ Bernie answered _._

 _"That my love is a great plan, give me a couple of minutes to get it sorted and come down"_ Serena said smiling at Bernie _._

Bernie waited before going down, by the time she had got downstairs the living room had been turned into a little den, covers and cushions all over.

Serena had arranged plenty of snacks around the living room too. Bernie almost leapt into Serena's arms.

"It's perfect" she said with a slight tear. Nobody had ever gone to this much effort for her. They settled down together and started the film.

Just as the film ended and Serena moved to the kitchen for some drinks and noticed her phone ringing at the same time there was a knock on the door.

Bernie shouted through to Serena she would get it, without realising Serena was on the phone.

Serena could feel the excitement growing, she knew the plan. She walked through to the hall way to see Bernie standing at the door looking at a floating ballon saying happy birthday attached to a box. There was nobody there though.

 _"Is this from you Serena?"_ Bernie asked looking confused _._

_"It's not from me darling, is there anything in the box?"_

Bernie lifted it up slowly, it was only small and closed the door behind her. She just looked at Serena.

She opened the box to reveal a CD with a message, play me stuck on with a post it note. Bernie passed it to Serena to put in the player as they both sat together.

The screen filled with pictures and clips of Cameron and Charlotte when they were little with Bernie. Bernie let out a little laugh, she had forgotten some of the memories.

After a couple of minutes of clips, Cameron, as he is now appeared on the screen.

_"Mum, I just want to thank you for everything, I know I don't ever tell you how amazing you are, how much of an inspiration you are to me but it's true. I remember all of those clips, I loved it when you were home. I cherish those memories and cherish the ones we've made since just as much. I'm glad we've reconnected mum. I want to wish you a super special birthday and tell you just how much I love you. I've left one present with Serena for you, just finish the end of this message before you go and get it. Have a fantastic day and remember you're an amazing mum but.."_

The tape cut out. Bernie had tears in her eyes. He had been so nice about her but what was he going to say, she'd been amazing but, but what?

 _"Bernie, I'll try and see if I can get this working, why don't you get the other gift from the kitchen"_ Serena said hugging her partner _._

Bernie didn't see but Serena followed her, filming her. Bernie walked into the kitchen still feeling a little teary until she noticed Cameron and Jess stood in front of her with more birthday balloons, flowers and a card.

 _"Cameron, what, what are you doing here?"_ Bernie cried _._

 _"I wanted_ to _wish_ _you_ _a_ _happy_ _birthday_ " he replied.

 _"I got your CD but it stopped working Cam, what was the last sentence or don't I want to hear it?"_ She asked _._

Cameron gave Bernie the card he was holding, without saying a word she opened it. It had a picture of Cameron and her on the front and the line he said in the clip. You're an amazing mum but...Bernie looked up at the three faces staring at her and open the card up to reveal the message in the middle.

_You're not going to just be an amazing mum anymore, you're going to be an amazing grandma too._

 

 

 


	4. Further Surprise

_"I'm going to be what?"_ Bernie asked looking confused.

Serena looked at her and tilted her head.

 _"What do you think it means my love?"_ Serena teased _._

Cameron held out one more present.

 _"This might explain more"_ he said with _a_ wink to Serena _._

Bernie looked at the tag. Grandma Bernie and grandma Serena was scrawled in Cameron's writing.

" _Serena_ , _this_ _is_ _addressed_ _to_ _both_ _of_ _us_ " Bernie looked up and caught Serena's eye.

She had expected this. She knew about the pregnancy already so why was she on the tag too.

Bernie slowly up wrapped the gift. It was a photo frame of them both, Bernie thought back, it was the picture Jess had taken of Bernie and Serena the week before.

Bernie and Serena remembered the day with fondness.

" _Look closely at the picture, I think you've missed_ _something_ " he said.

Serena noticed first. It took Bernie a little while to see. Where Serena and Bernie was stood in the picture they noticed behind them Cameron was stood with a large piece of paper saying we are going to the the grandmothers of twins with a scan picture on the bottom.

" _What,_ _no_ _way_? _Two_ _of_ _them_?" Bernie practically screamed with excitement. Happy tears rolling down her face. She hugged Cameron and Jess, Serena hugged them all too.

 _"You never cease to surprise me Cam, why didn't you tell me"_ Serena asked _._

_"Because Serena, you have been great and I wanted to surprise you too. You have been a great support in recent years and you are family and I wanted to do something to include you too. We might not be biologically related but as far as I'm concerned you're my mum too and I want you included as if you are. So grandma Serena, you're going to have your hands full with two grandchildren and mum, I hope you're ready?" Cameron said while laughing._

Bernie was stood beside them and looked the proudest she had ever. They were a family, Cameron had said Serena was like his mum too. Bernie felt her birthday had been the best one ever. She let the happiness roll over her as she looked at part of her perfect family and smiled.

 


	5. 6 Months Later

_"Hi Serena, I tried to call mum but she's not answering. It's time. The twins are on the way and by the looks of it it won't be long until they are here. Serena, I'm actually terrified. I know it was different when you had Elinor because you were the one pregnant but how did you feel. Is this normal to be so scared?"_ Cameron asked.

It had become the normal Cameron would ring Serena when he wanted advice. Bernie had got use to it. Cameron would ask her too but he had developed a bond with Serena and Bernie was so happy and grateful that they all got on.

 _"Cam its fine to feel like that. I felt the same with Elinor. All those thoughts of what if I'm not good enough came flooding over me but as soon as you hold those little ones in your arms everything else you'll forget._ " Serena said.

" _Serena can I ask you something?"_ Cameron asked albeit sounding a little shy.

 _"You know you don't need to ask, you can always ask anything but don't you think you should be with Jess?"_ Serena asked.

" _She's just with her mother at the minute I'm right outside the door if she needs me I'll go straight to her"_ he replied.

" _Ok, what did you want to ask?_ " Serena enquired.

_"Has mum ever spoken to you about when she had charlotte and I"?"_

This took Serena back a little. She had not expected this but she would try and answer Cameron as best as she could.

 _"She has Cameron, she was just as terrified as I was with Elinor and probably just as mum as you are now. She was worried that she wouldn't bond with you, especially as you were her first. She was worried about not being good enough, that you wouldn't love her but the minute she saw you she told me she had never felt a feeling like it. She said you were adorable and all her fears disappeared when she looked into your eyes. You know she regrets being away so much of your childhood but she loves you so much and only wants what's best for you"_ Serena smiled down the phone.

" _Thanks Serena, it's helped a lot. Do you know where she is anyway? It's not like her not to answer, is she working?"_ Cameron asked.

 _"Believe it or not she went shopping and left her phone behind. She's been so excited about the arrival of these two little ones that she's bought so much she could open a shop"_ she laughed.

" _I'm glad that I've managed to speak to you then, if you fancy popping to the hospital once she's home I'm sure your two little grandchildren will be here to meet you and I would love to see you both"_

" _As long as your sure, we will be there. Can't wait to see you all and meet those little angels. I'm sure your mother will be home any minute"_ Serena said.

" _Serena I have to go, it sounds like things are progressing quickly now. Thank you Serena and love to you and mum. See you on the other side so to speak"_

" _Cam your mums just walked in. I'll let her know and see you soon. Good luck with it all, let Jess know we send our love. Love to you too"_

Bernie walked into the living room just as Serena hung up the phone.

" _Keep your coat on sweetie, we are about to meet our grandchildren_ " Serena said and hugged Bernie.


	6. Arrivals.

They decided to wait an hour or so before leaving. Bernie and Serena set off for the hospital twice before actually managing to complete the drive there. The first time Bernie had forgotten the gifts she wanted to take to the hospital. She had made Serena turn the car around. Bernie ran back into the house and picked up a gift bag and ran back out to Serena.

"Right, I'm ready now" Bernie said as she fastened her seatbelt. 

Serena put the car into gear again and set off. They'd only made it to the end of the road when Bernie made her turn around again. 

"I forgot the letter for Cameron" she said. Serena knew what this letter meant to Bernie. She had been writing it since she had found out Cameron was going to become a dad. Serena didn't need asking she turned the car around. 

Once again Bernie ran into the house. 

"You do realise you are the one having the baby don't you?" Serena chuckled. "We don't have to rush, by the time we get there I'm sure we will have two healthy grandchildren and recovery happy parents." She smiled at Bernie. "Breathe" she said as she started the car again. "If you've forgotten anything this time, we will get it next time" Serena said. 

Bernie just nodded. She felt so nervous. She was about to become a grandmother, her and Serena were going to be grandparents. It was something they could share. 

The car journey felt like it took ages, much longer than it would normally take them to get to work. Neither Bernie or Serena really spoke much, but preferring the silence and their own thoughts. 

It was Serena who broke the silence first. "What are you thinking?" She looked at Bernie. 

"How wonderful this is, but I'm also worried, not for Cameron or Jess or you but me. What if I'm rubbish" Serena heard the worry in her voice. 

"You'll be amazing. You learnt with your own children, look at the relationships you have now with them. You'll be even better, if that's possible with these grandchildren and we will have each other" Bernie smiled. 

Serena pulled into her normal parking space. 

"Right, lets go and see if we can meet these little ones shall we?" Serena said as she got out the car. 

Bernie reached for Serena's hand as the walked to the ward. It was obvious both were nervous. The walk was only a short distance. 

When they arrived on the ward, the were directed to the correct room. Bernie knocked lightly, not knowing how she would be greeted. She'd not heard from Cameron since Serena had spoken to him. 

"Come in" came a voice. 

Bernie slowly pushed open the door to see only Jess and Cameron sat together. Bernie looked around concerned. 

"Mum, don't worry. They are fine, just with them being a little early they are being checked. We will have them back with us in the next few minutes. Don't worry" Cameron said getting up to greet them. 

"Congratulations to you both" Serena and Bernie said together handing over the gifts and kissing Cameron and Jess in turns. 

Bernie slipped Cameron the letter. "To open later, once I'm gone" Bernie said, he just nodded and kissed his mum. 

Serena stood side by side with Cameron while Bernie spoke to Jess. 

"So how was it?" Serena asked 

"Amazing, it was everything you said it would be. I'm so pleased they are here safe. Jess was amazing, she just got on with it. She was like a machine" he said smiling. "Serena, how are you? I know you must have mixed emotions right now" Cameron said touching Serena by the arm. 

Even now, with the arrival of his twins he was still concerned and respectful of Serena and her feelings. He had always made her comfortable no matter what. He loved her like a mother. It was easy to see. 

"I'm ok Cam, I really am. I thought it would be harder, especially knowing that I'd never have the chance to go through this with Elinor or to have biological grandchildren of my own but I'm ok. I'm so happy. You are all my family and I love you all so much. I'm just glad to be included"

"You'll always be included, no matter what ever happens with you and mum. Theses are your granddaughters too" 

"So we have two granddaughters?" Bernie said, her ears not letting her down. 

"Major, you really need to know when you aren't suppose to listen" Serena chuckled. 

"Yes mum, we have two little girls and it looks like they are back to say hello" Cameron smiled as he watched two tiny cots being wheeled into the room. 

"Mum, Serena, id like you to meet Ivy Elinor and Poppy Elizabeth" Cameron winked at Serena who had a tear in her eye.


	7. Letter

Cameron looked at his mum and Serena holding his new born daughters and smiled. He had everything now. The look of content on Bernie's face made him so proud. 

He slowly backed out of the room as he remember about the letter. He couldn't wait until they were gone to read it. He wanted to read it now. 

"Dear son, 

I've been writing this letter since you told me you are going to become a father. I've started it so many times but can't seem to get the right words out. Serena keeps laughing and telling me to just start writing and the words will come. I am trying but I want it to be perfect and it's not. I'm not good at expressing my emotions, I think you know that better than anyone but I'm trying. 

I'm so proud of you Cameron, for everything. You've a gorgeous partner and now two children on the way and I couldn't be happier for you. 

I want to apologise for when you and Charlotte were little. I wasn't around when I wanted or when you wanted. I regret that now. I wish I hadn't got posted over seas so much especially when you were so young. 

It's taken me years to come to terms with missing out on so much. I don't want to do that with your children. I know I can never make it up to you by being there when you were little but I promise I will not let your two children down. I will always be here. I will always be here for you too Cameron. 

If you ever need advice, although I might not be the most helpful I can try and if not I'm sure Serena will help. 

Thank you for letting me build on our relationship it means the world to me. 

Good luck, not that you will need it. You'll be an amazing father, those two are lucky to have you. 

I love you Cameron 

All my love   
Mum xx

Cameron put the letter back into his pocket and walked back to the room straight up to Bernie with a tear rolling down his face. 

"I love you too mum" he said embracing her in a hug


	8. Overnight

Three months passed quickly after the birth of Ivy and Poppy. Bernie and Serena spent every spare weekend they had with their granddaughters. It had been tough at first, they didn't want to impose on Cameron and tried to stay away for periods of time but it was too difficult. To be honest Cameron appeared to enjoy his mum's taking the twins for the day. 

Bernie and Serena had thought it would be easy at first, after all between them they had raised three children, however they soon realised that things were different from when they were parents to young children. It was much more tiring than either realised but neither would change it for the world.

It was a warm spring morning and Bernie had decided it was nice enough for breakfast in the garden, Serena obliged and would eat wherever Bernie wanted. They were sat in silence admiring the view when Serena's phone vibrated.

She reached down the see the name flash on the screen, without saying anything she tilted it so Bernie could see, she saw the smile on her face, she already knew what was coming. Serena opened the message and smiled.

"Do you think you are ready for the twins overnight" the message said. 

"Bernie, love, do you think us two could manage to look after two 12 week old babies overnight" Serena asked jokingly, she loved watching Bernie's face light up when the twins were mentioned. There was always such excitement there.

"We are definitely ready" Bernie bounced back, no thought needed at all.

Serena quickly typed back the reply and set her phone down. This was normal. Bernie was useless at texting, she would read it and think to reply later but always forgot. Cameron knew Serena was much better and much more organised than his own mother.

"I wonder when he wants us to have them?" Bernie said to her partner.

There was no time for Serena to answer as the gate to the secluded garden opened.

"How about tonight?" Cameron said laughing.

Before he got into the garden properly Bernie was by his side.

"My gosh, sweetie, I have never seen you move so quick, even when there's a trauma you aren't moving as quickly" Serena said dissolving into laughter at the same time as Cameron, he knew exactly what Serena meant.

Bernie started to flush a little, her cheeks going pink. She was excited she couldn't deny it. She looked at the two sleeping babies and her heart melted. She had found love in her life when she met Serena and she found a different love the moment her grandchildren arrived.

Bernie almost wrestled one of the car seats from Cameron, who actually appeared to give up very quickly.

"Of course we can have them tonight, your mother cannot wait" Serena said winking at Cameron.

"I am sorry to just arrive and almost dump them on you but I really need to head out, everything is in the car still but ill put it in the house and call later if that's ok?" Cameron asked initially to Bernie but she was too lost in the twins to answer. 

"No worries Cam, I shall keep you updated" Serena said with love.

He nodded to her and mouthed a thank you as he placed the other car set next to Serena and left the garden.

"Well my love, lets see how relaxing a day off with these two will turn out to be" Serena smiled and looked at Bernie who was trying to wake a sleeping Ivy.

Serena smiled to herself, Bernie would never learn. Sleeping babies should be left alone to sleep. There would be plenty of time once the woke for Bernie to interact with her grandchildren. Serena thought it would be a long and interesting day and she couldn't wait to spend it with her impatient partner and their two gorgeous granddaughters. 

She settled back into her chair just as Bernie had succeeded in waking Ivy who decided to let out one of the loudest cries. Serena smiled, she knew it had started already. 

"You couldn't just let her sleep could you grandma" Serena said to Bernie between laughs as Bernie looked like she had been caught out.

This was definitely going to be an interesting twenty fours hours.


	9. Now What

Serena smiled. Her world was complete. In front of her stood her loving partner and two granddaughters. Bernie hadn't been able to resist waking them, now she looked like she was regretting this. She smiled and Serena, a smile that screamed please help, with a chuckle Serena obliged and took Ivy from the car seat and comforted her while Bernie did the same to Poppy.

It wasn't a quick process, something Bernie knew Serena would remind her of throughout the day. Once the twins were settled again, the pair allowed themselves to relax.

"Berenice Wolfe, never wake a sleeping baby again!" Serena said laughing.

"I think I have learnt my lesson" came the reply.

If anyone was looking in on the scene, all they would see is pure love. The linger looks from across the garden table said it all. 

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Bernie asked.

Before Serena could answer her phone rang, she looked at the name, Cameron, he hadn't been gone long and was already checking up on them. He still preferred to call Serena over Bernie as she always had her phone with her. Serena showed the caller ID to Bernie and smiled.

"Cameron, you don't need to check up on us, we are fine and between us we have raised three children" Serena said laughing. Bernie wished she could hear the other half of the conversation. She loved the interaction between her son and her partner. 

Bernie noticed Serena's demeanour change thought the conversation, she kept replying yes and nodding. Bernie was unsure if this was a positive thing or not. The whole telephone call lasted no more than a couple of minutes. 

"No problem Cam, will keep you updated and let you know about it later on, take care, love you" Serena said before ending the call.

Bernie wasn't sure whether or not she should ask what that was about, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She didn't need to wait to ask, Serena was already volunteering the information. 

"Cameron has a job for us apparently, although I am not sure how happy you will be with it" Serena said with a glint in her eye.

Bernie looked intrigued. What was the plan and why did Serena look like she was going to enjoy it so much?

"What is it Serena" she asked looking puzzled. 

"Apparently it will all be apparent if you look in the girls changing bag." Serena replied. 

Bernie stood slowly, not wanting to wake her granddaughter in her arms. She did not want to put her down, she loved holding the little ones. She slowly made her way to the other side of the table where the bag was. She opened the top and laughed. She pulled out two tiny swim suits.

"Please tell me Cam did not tell us to take them swimming?" Bernie said raising her eyes. "He knows I hate swimming"

"That's why he rang me and didn't tell you face to face. Apparently he took them the other day and they loved it and he wanted us to see it too and what better way then us taking them" Serena said.

She could tell Bernie still wasn't convinced. She was stood holding a tiny swimsuit and looking at the two babies. 

"Cam is going to meet us there, he's managed to get some time to himself"

"He's what? Cam's coming swimming. Now this I have to see" Bernie said, "he never let me take him when he was little." 

"Well he is more than happy to now. When was the last time either of us was in swimsuit" Serena asked.

Bernie thought back, she couldn't remember but she suddenly felt excited. 

"I think we should get ready" Bernie said smiling from ear to ear, "I cant wait to see these in the water"

"I can't wait to see you in the water" Serena said with a wink and a smile at Bernie.


	10. Love

Serena stood laughing a laugh that showed she was truly happy. She surveyed the scene in front of her, a mother of two, a war veteran, the best and most daring and talented trauma surgery around and yet she was being defeated by a pair of tiny twins. 

The vision in front of Serena was delightful, pure bliss. She leaned on the door frame soaking in the vision in front of her. 

"Do you need a hand?" Serena finally asked Bernie. 

Bernie looked up from the mess that surrounded her and smiled. 

Serena didn't wait for a response, she didn't need one. She just needed that smile. Bernie had managed to pull everything out of the changing bag and it was now strewn across the floor all around her. The twins appeared in their element, lying on their backs gazing at their grandmothers. 

Serena was still laughing as she sat herself down next to a frazzled Bernie. Bernie shot her a look which made her laugh even more. It took a second or two before Bernie joined in the laughter. She was happy. Happier then she had ever been. 

She put her arm around Serena and pulled her in closer. The sat there for a couple of minutes, shoulder to shoulder holding hands looking at their two gorgeous granddaughters. 

Serena seemed to get lost in her thoughts, she would often think of her time with Elinor when she was younger. She missed Ellie, as time moved on Serena was better at coping, it hurt every day and would continue to do so but her life moved on. She had Bernie, she had Cam and she had the twins. She felt very lucky. 

Bernie's voice brought Serena back to the present. "I think we need to get a move on, I'm sure I've just heard your phone ringing. It will be Cam telling us we are late."

Serena smiled, Bernie was never organised and very rarely on time. 

"Right, well, best get these two changed and ready hadn't we, oh and we better repack their bag seeing as the contents are all over the room" Serena said in a mock scolding voice. 

Bernie laughed, "it's organised chaos" Serena swatted her away laughing. 

Once the twins where changed Serena and Bernie took it in turns to get themselves ready. It took Bernie longer than she thought. It took her a while to decide on the right attire. She wasn't very confident when it came to herself, she was the complete opposite of Serena who was the definition of confident and who looked amazing in everything. 

"About time" Serena smiled when Bernie finally walked down the stairs, twins sat in their car seats in front of her. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost up there" 

"Oh you know me, couldn't decide on what to wear, even just to the pool" Bernie replied with a wink. "Right let's get going shall we before we get in more trouble for being late" 

Bernie pulled the door behind them shut as they left. She watched Serena carrying one of her granddaughters down the path to the car and her heart melted. She didn't know when it happened but they were a normally family. After everything that happened in the past, it didn't break them, it made them stronger. No matter what, love is everything, and it will never break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to end it there or keep going? Does anyone have a preference.


End file.
